


Wait for It

by Stormfet



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Burr!Danny, F/F, Homage, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormfet/pseuds/Stormfet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An homage to Aaron Burr's "Wait For It" from Hamilton, told through the eyes of Danny Lawrence of Carmilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait for It

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea when I was listening to to the Hamilton Soundtrack. Wait For It is one of my favorite numbers of the musical, and for some reason this time I thought of Danny. And then I realized there were quite a few parallels between Burr and Danny Lawrence. So this came out of it, sort of an homage to Hamilton I guess? I don't quite know what to call it. I hope you enjoy.

Talk less, smile more.

I came to Silas University on a sports scholarship from my home in Austria. My family had never been rich, but we had never been destitute either. And that was all that I cared for. Until my parents died in a car crash when I was sixteen. My brother and I remained behind. And we stuck it out. They didn’t leave much behind for us, except a legacy. And so I stepped it up. Soccer in the fall, lacrosse in the spring. It didn’t take long for them to find me.

Silas changes you. I came as a freshman lost and confused. I had nobody. I wrote my brother every day, sending him letters and emails when I could. He was ok, only a year behind me. He could handle himself. It was me he was worried about.

But that didn’t stop me. I had always wanted to be a writer, and I worked fucking hard to get good grades. They made me the TA when I was a second year. But it was the Summer Society where I finally felt like I was home.

The sisters took me in like I was one of their own. I stopped playing soccer a long time ago and picked up a bow and arrow. The sisters gladly took over my scholarship and it didn’t take long for me to become secretary, and then vice. 

Shooting arrows and writing stories. I hadn’t felt more at home since before my parents had died. Second year was over quickly and I stayed at Silas for the summer, helping the Literature Department select books for programs and avoiding the stacks of the library, dodging between the more shadowy sections to grab essay collections. Long into the night I read and wrote back home. My brother was leaving this year, headed off for England. He told me not to worry about him. I told him I’d write.

Love doesn’t discriminate between the sinners and the saints.

The first time I met her I was collecting the first assignment of the semester in English 100. She appeared after the class filed out, essay in hand, the last in line. She was small, tiny, but strong. My instinct was to protect her. 

Every thursday was discussion day for the class and her voice was loud and it carried through the room, her opinions passionate and eloquently defended. Someone told me she was doing a journalism project. I didn’t really believe her. Silas University was a strange place. Girls going missing wasn’t something to be worried about. They usually came back after a short span, and if they didn’t, well, they weren’t the first.

But when she continued to carry on, I began to listen. I had no idea how she felt about me. I had assumed she thought of me as simply her TA. Perhaps she knew me through the Summers. This was unlikely; from what I had heard, she didn’t really do that kind of thing. 

Death doesn’t discriminate between the sinners and the saints.

When she showed me the videos and the disturbances I finally began to believe her. I started seeing her more, she began to show me her work. And I feel more deeply in love every day. I was helpless. But still, I didn’t say anything. I’m willing to wait for it. At least until she appeared.

Laura’s roommate. From the get go I didn’t trust her. She was strange, she was strong, she was everything wrong. And I still wanted to protect Laura more than anything in the world. More than myself, even. And I wanted her, so badly. 

It was then I learned she wanted me too. It was something that I had never felt before. All of my hopes and dreams were actually coming true. For me, an orphan on the poor side who had never really had anything of her own. 

But I am the one thing in life I can control. And when she started acting rashly, she started throwing her life away, I couldn’t help it. I had to step in. I was older, I was stronger, she was young and inexperienced. I wanted to help. I wanted to help. Turns out, she didn’t need it. Or me. I learned it the hard way. And it turns out she wanted someone else more. 

Carmilla didn’t hesitate. She was stronger than me, anyway. And she wasn’t looking to help Laura. She was looking to change Silus. She was the one who was right for Laura. I was the one who was on the outside looking in. 

It broke my heart. Shattered it. Without her, what was I? Just a Summer TA’ing for the literature department. So I went back and tried to forget about her. I would see her in class and stop listening to her voice. The voice that once captured me I now found annoying.

I couldn’t change my heart. I couldn’t settle for forgetting her. So I fought. I fought for good terms. I fought myself, I fought for friendship. She was willing. I was the one who had to change my mind. And when I saw the truth in her words, I finally stopped being childish and believed her. I followed her. I was done waiting. I had a shot.

Silas was in trouble. So when they needed help, I stepped in. The Summers stepped in. And when Carmilla was gone, it broke my heart too. I couldn’t help it. I still loved Laura. And seeing her broken, shattered, I couldn’t bear it. So when I had the chance, I took it. I waited for the right moment. 

When she saw Carmilla, the joy in her eyes made my heart burst. I left. I knew what would happen. And I was ok. If there’s a reason I’m still alive when so many have died...

They left the school shortly after. And without them, Silas collapsed. The Summers tried to stop it, but we weren’t strong enough. And without Carmilla, there was almost no point. So we stayed, killing the monsters in the dark when we could. We lied in wait. 

When they came back, it was like the world was reborn. The University had a purpose again. But just when everything seemed to be going right...

Life doesn’t discriminate between the sinners and the saints.

Carmilla left Laura. Carmilla wasn’t the hero she was looking for. Carmilla could never be the hero Laura was looking for.

She came back to me. I took her in with open arms. I still loved her, but that wasn’t what she wanted, not on the inside. So I did what came naturally. I protected her when she needed it most. There was so much dying, so much carnage. But keeping her safe was the last thing I would do. I would give my life for her. She trusted me. So I made sure to keep it. 

Death doesn’t discriminate between the sinners and the saints.

I love Laura. I loved Laura, I will always love Laura. But I’ve learned to accept the fact that she will never love me back. So when I looked into her eyes as the life ebbed from my body, I knew that I had gotten one thing right. We rise and we fall. I would move on from this life. But Laura was still alive. And that was all that mattered. I was the one thing I could control. I made my decision. Laura was alive Now she gets to tell my story.

I am an original.


End file.
